The Life Beyond
Some of the cat backstories we’ve created so far... Cat-Stories (Cat Backstories) Stormclan Sunstar Sunglow Sunpaw Sunkit Leader of Stormclan Breed: Abyssinian Gender: Male Littermates: Trueheart (YB), Thornbush (OB) Parents: Bramblefoot (Father) Gingerroot (Mother) Sunstar was born in the middle of newleaf, given his name from his golden fur and a patch of sunlight glowing on him and his littermates. He was a bit shy as a kit but became a daring and swift hunter, and had some good friends. He was always lacking in strength and balance, but this didn’t stop him from climbing the ranks. He became deputy under FrostStar and becoming the leader of StormClan. He later became mates with Shortleg and had Shadowpelt (Male), Brambleheart (Male), Honeyspot (Female),Forestfoot (Female) and Gingertail (Female). Wettail Wetpaw Wetkit Deputy of StormClan Breed: Maine Coon Gender: Male Littermates: Flyfur (OB), Snowchirp (Frosty) (OS) Parents:Lakefur (Father) Sugarheart (Mother) Wettail was given his name because of his silver fur, and the fact it was raining when he was born. He is a strong and intelligent cat, he had a lot of good friends. He did lack in hunting skills though. His mate was Morningsong and they had Snowfrost (Female), Rainkit (Male), Dartkit (Male) and Splashkit (Female). One day there was the terrible battle of the dogs, Morningsong, Lakefur, Flyfur, Rainkit, Dartkit and Splashkit were killed. His sister Snowchirp left the clan and became the kitty pet Frosty. Only him, Sugarheart (His mother), and Snowfrost (His daughter) were left in the clan out of their family. Treehopper Treepaw Treekit Warrior of Stormclan (Future Deputy/Leader) Breed: Turkish Angora Gender: Female Littermates: Sparkcall (YB) Lakestep (OS) Featherspin (YS) Parents: Cricketjump (Mother) Snaketooth (Father) Treehopper was born in late greenleaf, and given her name for her thick and brown legs. Treehopper specializes in catching prey in trees and on branches. (Like birds and squirrels.) Treehopper became mates with Shardpelt and had Beesong (Male), Frogeye (Male), and Darkleaf (Female). After Wettail’s unfortunate death to the rogue leader Burn, Treehopper became StormClan’s deputy, and eventually their proud leader after Sunstar. ————————————————————————————————————— Runningwind Runningpaw Runningkit Warrior of Stormclan Breed: Norwegian Forest Gender: Female Littermate: Fallingoak (YB) Parents: Juniperhop (Father), Poppyblizzard (Mother) Runningwind was given her name because she was very active as a kit. She was a great hunter and very stubborn. She did not have very many friends,her friends were Fallingoak (her brother) and Darkgaze. Her mate was Darkgaze and they had Ravendream (male), Beetooth (female), Crookedwillow (female), Ambersnow (female), Sparrowleg (male) and Heatherpounce (female). ————————————————————————————————————— Flowertail Flowerpaw Flowerkit Stormclan’s Medicine cat Breed: Snowshoe Gender: Female Littermates: Tallwind (OB), Eclipsewhisper (YS) Parents: Lynxbrook (Father) Pikepansey (Mother) Flowertail was always into nature even as a kit, she would look at flowers and other plants instead of playing with her siblings. She is a gifted medicine cat and really good at it. She did however fall in love with a cat from another clan. She had kits with Shadepelt Forestclan’s old Medicine cat, their kit is Moonflight (female). Shardpelt Shardpaw Shardkit StormClan Warrior Breed: Tortiseshell Gender: Male Shardpelt was born in late leafbare, and given his name for his rare markings, the white marks resembling shards of glass. He was always a determined cat, always jumping ahead. He had frequent problems with thinking ahead, which would get him into trouble. He became mates with Treehopper and had... ————————————————————————————————————— Leaffoot Leafpaw Leafkit Stormclan’s medicine cat Breed: Bengal Gender:Male Parents:Unknown Beetooth Beepaw Beekit Stormclan warrior Breed: American Curl Gender: Female Soluna Rogue Breed: Brown Tabby Gender: Male Soluna is a rogue that lives in a neighborhood near a lake. Soluna was given the name by his mother, because he was born with both shade and light glowing on him. He is like a psychic and can foresee things in his dreams. When he dreams, each of his stripes turns into a memory, and he has sun and moon markings on his eyes. He still does not know why this happens, but it causes him intense sadness when they happen. He commonly visits the clans and the lake near his home. Leafsprout Leafpaw Leafkit StormClan Warrior Breed: Calico (leaf pattern) Gender: Male Littermates: Silveroak Parents: Leafsprout is a rare tortoiseshell tom with all white fur except his back and head (not neck, neck is white on bottom only) and tail with green eyes. He knows how to make friends quickly and was born in early new-leaf. His friends are Silverlight, Treehopper, and Shadowpelt. His mate is Snowfrost and they have Acornleg(male), Shortfur(female), Jumptuft(male), Milkeyes(female), Wetheart(female), and Treeclaw(female). He has a highly above average sense of smell and a great memory of things as a kit. He is also very trustworthy to everything and is trusted immediately by his clanmates. He also is very nice and hates when he does something wrong so much if it’s major, it can scar him for life. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Silverlight Silverpaw Silverkit StormClan warrior Breed: silver point Siamese Gender: Female Littermates: no known actual littermates, Brackenwind (adopted brother) Parents: unknown, Dirtfoot (adopted mother) Not much is known of her.